


A Way To Comfort A Kitten

by bubble_bobb



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cat/Human Hybrids, Comfort, Crying, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kitty Wooyoung, M/M, Not Beta Read, human san, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: San finds his kitten hybrid curled up in a ball on the couch but his heart breaks when he hears broken sobs and sniffles coming from him.





	A Way To Comfort A Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> (inspired by videos of sleepy and cuddly kittens heh)
> 
> Hello♥  
> I'm back with some ☔  
> I hope you enjoy  
> Remember: this is not beta-read so I'm sorry for any errors they're not intentional I'm just tired lol  
> Also, I'm sorry if it's bad, the idea was good in my head  
> Feel free to leave kudos and/or a comment, tell me what you think ♥

San trashes from side to side before sitting up and looking around his dark room. He looks to the side, frowning in confusion at the empty spot next to him. He rubs his eyes with the heel of his palm and yawns sleepily. He gets up from his bed, heading towards the door while clearing hair throat.

He cringes and closes his eyes tightly when he feels the painful scratching in his throat. _Water_ , _now_ , he nods to himself and opens his door quietly, just in case Wooyoung's awake and watching the TV or just on his phone.

He walks slowly and sleepily through the hallway, dragging his bare feet over the wooden floor before stopping in his tracks. He hides behind and looks around the corner when he hears shaky and broken sobs coming from the living room.

He walks closer to the sound, his heart breaking at the sight he comes to. He looks over the cushions and sees Wooyoung shaking and curled up in a ball, his tail sadly hanging off the couch and ears down on his head.

It's already been a year and a half since he adopted Wooyoung and welcomed the scared hybrid into his home, so this is no surprise for him, really. He actually most probably already knows what's going on with him.

He reaches forward, completely forgetting about his thirst once he lays his hand into the softness people call hair. The hybrid looks up as soon as he feels the warmth of San's hand against his scalp, his eyes red and puffy from tiredness and all the crying. He sniffles as San comes closer to sit on the couch next to the boy and looks at him with sad eyes.

"What's wrong, Woo?"

He asks softly, though he already knows and the boy sniffles again, wiping his eyes with the back of his sweater covered hand, somehow still not stopping the tears from escaping. He doesn't say anything and cuddles into the owner's side, still shaky and teary.

"Let me guess, a bad dream, am I right?"

Wooyoung nods a little and the other rubs his back gently and soothingly while cooing, sometimes going up to rub at the back of his neck and thread his fingers through the boy's black locks. Wooyoung purrs at that, looking up at San through his thick and wet lashes.

"Why didn't you wake me up, love?"

San asks and lets out a surprised yelp when Wooyoung lifts himself up on his knees and hovers over his lap before plopping into it, his tail settling over San's knees.

He hides his face in the taller's neck, slight hiccups leaving his lips as he wraps his arms around San's shoulders.

"I didn't want to bother you, and- and you looked so tired earlier I didn't want to interrupt your sleep, you looked so peaceful..."

Wooyoung mumbles into his neck but San understands almost every word that leaves his lips. The older slides his hands down Wooyoung's back all the way to his hips before letting them go back up into his hair and down his thighs.

"Oh baby, wake me up next time, okay? I don't mind and you're not bothering me in the slightest, I just want to help my little kitten when he needs me."

Wooyoung nods again, hair tickling San's cheeks as he snuggles deeper into his neck, breathing heavily and purring ever so slightly.

"It's alright lovebug, you're fine, nothing's going to hurt you, alright?"

San whispers, trying his best to calm the small shivering creature in his lap and Wooyoung nods again, ears slowly lifting up.

"I love you."

The older whispers and Wooyoung leans back to look at him again, letting him wipe his eyes and caress his face so gently he barely feels it. San rubs at the back of his ears making them twitch under his touch from sensitivity.

Wooyoung hums and giggles, causing a dimpled smile to appear on San's face. And even though Wooyoung can't see it as clearly as he would like to, he knows it's there, there directed to him and him only.

San then cups Wooyoung's cheek, leaning forward to kiss his forehead which makes Wooyoung's eyes flutter close, then his nose lightly, both of his soft and tear-stained cheeks before ghosting his still cold lips over Wooyoung's plush ones. The younger pouts when the older doesn't lean in and San laughs, leaning in all the way and finally  pressing their lips together.

He pulls away when the younger whimpers into his mouth, making him smirk. Wooyoung opens and rolls his eyes when he makes it up in the darkness and lays his head back in the crook of San's neck, the older's warmth and presence making him forget about the bad dream he had just few hours prior.

San really always was and always will be the the only thing he needs in his life to feel good.

"Wooyoungie?"

The asked boy hums as a sign for the owner to continue in his questions.

"You're not falling asleep, are you?"

He asks, laughter hidden behind his voice. Wooyoung shrugs but yelps when he's suddenly being picked up. He wraps his legs around San's waist from instinct, holding tightly onto his shoulders, tail violently swinging from side to side. The older kisses the side of his head and wobbles into their shared room.

He's only lucky that he knows their apartment like the back of his hand because otherwise he wouldn't be able to carry Wooyoung around like this on almost daily basis.

He opens the door to the bedroom, laying Wooyoung onto the bed carefully when he finally gets there. The hybrid smiles, sharp teeth shining in the moonlight that peeks through San's curtains.

He slips under the covers, lifting them and keeping his arm up for a second before shifting his head from behind it when the older doesn't join him right away.

San shakes his head and crawls onto the bed and next to Wooyoung, pulling the boy closer by his tiny waist and resting his chin on top of Wooyoung's head.

The hybrid sighs, tail wiggling from side to side under the blanket for a second before he lays it across their bodies, closing his eyes and slowly drifting off to sleep once again, all thanks to San.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter? (@ateezlvruwu)  
> I'd love to be friends ^^


End file.
